marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Deadpool (Film)
'Deadpool '''ist eine US-Amerikanische Comicverfilmung. Der Film startet im Jahr 2016. Der Kinostart ist für den 11. Februar vorgesehen. Am 12. Februar soll dann der US-Kinostart erfolgen. In den Hauptrollen sind Ryan Reynolds, Morena Baccarin und Ed Skrein zu sehen. Es handelt sich um den achten Teil des X-Men Filmuniversum. Handlung Wade Wilson, ehemaliger Soldat, nun ein Söldner, verliebt sich in die Prostituierte Vanessa. Das Glück ist perfekt, doch in der Nacht, in der Wade ihr einen Antrag macht, verliert er das Bewusstsein. Die Diagnose: Krebs im Endstadium. Während Vanessa daran glaubt, dass sie es schaffen können, verliert Wade jegliche Hoffnung. In der Bar, in der Wade regelmäßig kleinere Aufträge annimmt, trifft er den Recruiter. Er bietet Wade Heilung an und sogar noch mehr. Er soll ein echter Superheld werden. Er lehnt das Angebot allerdings zunächst ab. Eine Zeit lang denkt er darüber nach und beschließt, dass er Vanessa nicht alleine lassen kann. Letztendlich verlässt er sie mitten in der Nacht, ohne zu sagen, was er vorhat, und meldet sich beim Recruiter. Wade wird in ein schmutziges Labor gebracht, in dem bereits viele andere Mutanten sind. Dort lernt er Ajax kennen, der als der Leiter dort grausame Experimente an den Insassen durchführt. Wade wird eine Flüssigkeit injiziert, damit sein Körper mutiert. Die Mutationen müssen allerdings ausgelöst werden, weswegen Wade eine monatelange Folter über sich ertragen lassen muss. Dabei macht sich Wade immer wieder über Ajax, insbesondere über seinen wahren Namen Francis, und seine Assistentin Angel lustig. Ajax enthüllt, dass sie in dem Labor keine Superhelden erschaffen, sondern Supersklaven, die an den Höchstbietenden verkauft werden sollen. Anschließend sperrt er Wade in eine Kapsel, aus der die Luft abgesaugt werden kann. Über ein ganzes Wochenende wird die Luft immer wieder reingepumpt und abgesogen, wodurch Wade immer kurz vor dem Ersticken ist. Letztendlich mutiert er. Sein Körper kann von da an jede Verletzung oder Krankheit heilen, jedoch wird er dabei vollkommen deformiert. Ajax meint, dass man die Entstellung hinkriegen könnte. Wade hingegen will kein Sklave werden, sondern zu Vanessa zurückkehren. Ihm gelingt es auszubrechen, wobei das gesamte Labor in Brand gerät. Ajax bemerkt dies und es kam zum Kampf zwischen ihnen, den Wade verliert. Das Labor brennt ab. Was Ajax allerdings nicht weiß ist, dass Wade überlebt hat Am nächsten Morgen wühlt er sich aus den Trümmern und hat nur noch sein Ziel vor Augen: Vanessa. Doch als er endlich bei ihr ist, kann er ihr nicht gegenübertreten. Er schämt sich für sein Aussehen. Er besucht daraufhin Weasel in der Bar, in der er immer seine Aufträge abholt. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch ist klar, was Wade zu tun hat. Er muss Ajax finden, damit er ihm sein normales Aussehen wiedergibt. Wade bastelt sich mehrere Kostüme und nennt sich Deadpool, nach dem Wettspiel, das in der Bar gespielt wird. Dann beginnt die Jagd auf Ajax's Leute, die er der Reihe nach ausschaltet, inklusive dem Recruiter. Und endlich erhält Deadpool den Tipp, wo sich Ajax aufhält. Seit Wades erstem Treffen mit Vanessa sind mittlerweile zwei Jahre vergangen. Auf einer Autobahnbrücke wartet er auf einen Konvoi, in dem sich Ajax befinden soll. Deadpool schaltet sie alle aus. Nur noch Ajax ist übrig und Deadpool will ihn erstechen. Er wird aber von Colossus und Negasonic Teenage Warhead aufgehalten, die das Geschehen auf der Autobahn im Fernsehen verfolgt haben. Colossus will Wade überreden, ein X-Men zu werden und von seiner grausamen Tat abzulassen. In der Zwischenzeit gelingt Ajax die Flucht. Colossus will Deadpool mit Gewalt zu Professor X bringen, doch dieser kann ihm entkommen. Ajax beschließt, sich an Deadpool zu rächen und entführt Vanessa. Deadpool bittet daraufhin Colossus und Negasonic Teenage Warhead um Hilfe. Bei einem gestrandeten Flugzeugträger kommt es zum Showdown zwischen Deadpool, Colossus, Negasonic Teeanage Warhead, Ajax, Angel und deren Soldaten. Angel erweist sich als harter Gegner. Negasonic Teenage Warhead befördert Deadpool mithilfe ihrer kinetischen Kräfte auf das Rollfeld des Trägers, wo Ajax Vanessa in eine ähnliche Kapsel gesperrt hat, wie einst Deadpool. Zwischen Deadpool und Ajax kommt es zum Kampf. Während des Kampfes rettet Deadpool Vanessa, indem er mit einem seiner Schwerter das Glas der Kapsel beschädigt. Ajax ist Deadpool erneut überlegen. Er rammt ihm ein Messer in den Kopf, doch Vanessa, die sich inzwischen befreien konnte, nimmt Deadpools Schwert und sticht es Ajax durch die Brust. Ajax ist schwer verletzt und enthüllt, dass es keine Heilung für Wades Aussehen gibt. Colossus bittet Wade darum, ein echter Held zu werden und Ajax zu verschonen. Doch bevor er seinen Satz beenden kann, erschießt Deadpool Ajax. Vanessa will Wades Gesicht sehen und ist von seinem Aussehen schockiert. Doch dann küssen sie sich. Besetzung Trivia *Im April 2011 wurde Tim Miller als Regisseur des Projektes bestätigt. *Lauren Shuler Donner sagte in einem Interview, man wolle den Film mit einem Mini-Budget von 50.000.000 US-Dollar produzieren. *Man wolle aufgrund des Mini-Budget viele CGI-Kosten einsparen. *Eine erste Test-Footage wurde im Internet geleakt, in welcher Deadpool in einem Auto drei Menschen ermordet. Die Test-Footage war maßgeblich daran beteiligt, dass der Film Grünes Licht erhielt. Bis heute ist ungeklärt, wer die Test-Footage im Internet veröffentlichte. Man geht aber davon aus, dass es ein Mitarbeiter von ''20th Century Fox war. *Rob Liefeld hielt es für eine gute Idee, wenn der Film ein PG-13 bekäme. *Am 19. September 2014 berichtete The Hollywood Reporter, dass der Film am 12. Februar 2016 starten werde. *Laut Simon Kinberg gehört der Film zur offiziellen Timeline des X-Men Filmuniversum. * Auf der Comic-Expo Comikaze 2014 gab Rob Liefeld in einem Interview gegenüber comicbook.com bekannt, dass Ryan Reynolds nun auch offiziell die Rolle spielen werde. * Deadpool wird mit dem Publikum des Films reden. * Die Schauspieler T.J. Miller und Ed Skrein werden Rollen in dem Film übernehmen. Laut The Warp könnte es sich bei Skrein um den Antagonisten-Part und bei Miller um eine mögliche komödiantische Nebenrolle handeln. * Die Dreharbeiten begannen 23. März 2015 in Vancouver. * Ryan Reynolds glaubte, durch das geringe Budget werde der Film ganz schön erfinderisch sein. * Für das Vorsprechen für die weiblichen Hauptrolle des Filmes wurden Morena Baccarin, Jessica De Gouw, Sarah Green, Crystel Reed, Taylor Schilling und Rebecca Rittenhouse eingeladen. Letztendlich erhielt Morena Baccharin die Rolle. * Im The Hollywood Reporter berichtete, dass Gina Carano die Rolle der Angel Dust übernimmt. * Colossus wird einen Auftritt in dem Film haben. Der Schauspieler Daniel Cudmore kommentierte dies auf Twitter mit dem Eintrag: "Thanks for the love everyone! As far as #deadpool I can't comment...". ''Auf Twitter bestätigte er später, dass er nicht zurückkehren wird. Tim Miller wollte ursprünglich, dass Cudmore für die Rolle zurückkehrt, doch da Miller Colossus komplett animieren wollte, lehnte Cudmore ab. * Durch einen Casting-Aufruf der Webseite Casting 24/7'' wurden Codenamen genutzt. Die Charaktere hießen vorerst Ridge, Lindsay, Simon, Shirlie, Kathy, Keren und Albert. Beim Charakter Ridge soll es sich und die Rolle von Ed Skrein handeln. Die Charaktere sollen alle eine Option für zwei mögliche Sequels von Deadpool haben. * Der Charakter Rigde könnte laut'' ComicBook.com'' Garrison Kane sein. Sein Auftritt wurde auch bereits von Rob Liefeld angedeutet, welcher Deadpool erfand. * Der'' The Warp''-Autor Jeff Schneider gab an, dass es sich bei der Rolle von T.J. Miller um die des "Simon" (Codename) handle. * In einem Interview mit MTV verriet Hugh Jackman, dass es möglich wäre einen Cameoauftritt von Wolverine einzubauen. Jackman meinte: "Wolverine und Deadpool sind in den Comics definitv Feinde. Sich stacheln sich gegenseitig immer gut an, also wäre ich der Idee gegenüber offen." * Auf Twitter bestätigte T.J. Miller, dass er die Rolle Jack Hammer alias Weasel spielt. * Der Film soll die Ursprungsgeschichte von Deadpool erzählen. * Der The Hollywood Reporter bestätigte, dass Brianna Hildebrand die Rolle der Ellie Phimister spielen wird. * Auf Twitter bestätigte Ed Skrein, dass er die Rolle Ajax spielen werde. * Am 25. April 2015 verkündete Ryan Reynolds mit einem Foto von sich selbst, dass die Dreharbeiten bereits zur Hälfte geschafft waren. *Der Charakter Copycat, welcher in Deadpool eingeführt werden soll, ist in den Comics sowohl ein Mitglied der X-Force als auch ein Teil der New Mutants. *Ryan Reynolds hätte gerne, dass Hugh Jackman im Film einen Auftritt bekommt. *Am 29. Mai 2015 bestätige Ryan Reynolds auf Twitter mit dem Kommentar: "#Deadpool has been a privilege to make. And we got to make this film because of you. Gonna eat samich now #wrapped", ''dass die Dreharbeiten beendet seien. *Rob Liefeld verglich den Film mit einem Quentin-Tarantino-Film. *Der Film sollte angeblich eine Laufzeit von 86. Minuten betragen und ein Budget 92. Millionen Dollar haben. Die tatsächliche Laufzeit beträgt aber 106. Minuten. *Der erste Trailer zu Deadpool wurde am 12. Juli auf der ComicCon 2015 gezeigt. Die Öffentlichkeit sollte den Trailer drei Wochen später sehen können. *Stan Lee hat einen Cameoauftritt in einem Strip-Club. *Ryan Reynolds gab an, er und Tim Miller haben, als sie das fertige Deadpool-Kostüm gesehen haben, geweint. *Neben dem derbem Hurmor und der drastischen Gewalt soll auch Sex eine Rolle im Film spielen, so soll es laut Ryan Reynolds und Morena Baccarin eine drastische Sex-Montage geben. *Der erste Trailer hat eine Laufzeit von unter zweieinhalb Minuten und ist für alle Altersgruppen geeignet, im Gegensatz zu der ComicCon-Version. *Jes Rees wird die Rolle des Rekrutierers (OT: The Recruiter) übernehmen. Eventuell handelt es dabei um William Stryker. *Am 4. Oktober 2015 bestätigte der Musiker Junkie XL (Tom Holkenborg) via ''Twitter, dass er für den Score von Deadpool verantwortlich ist. *In den USA hat der Film am 13.01.2016 ein R-Rating bekommen, was bedeutet, dass der Zuschauer mindestens 17 Jahre alt sein muss, um den Film sehen zu dürfen. Angeblich soll der Film knapp an einem NC-17-Rating vorbeigeschrammt sein. Diese Einstufung ist normalerweise nur für Pornos oder extrem gewalttätige Filme gedacht. Die deutsche Freigabe wurde am 04.02.2016 bekanntgegeben: FSK 16. *Der Hollywood Reporter gab an, dass der Film in China aufgrund der hohen Brutalität, seiner Freizügigkeit und seiner Ausdrucksweise nicht gezeigt werden darf. *Eine Szene in einer Bar soll von den Machern bereits vor der Prüfung der Altersfreigabe entschärft worden sein. Die ursprüngliche Szene soll zu krass und so geschmacklos gewesen sein, dass der Film niemals eine Freigabe erhalten hätte. *Die After-Credits-Szene wurde nach den ersten Presse-Vorführungen noch erweitert. In der ursprünglichen Fassung schickt Deadpool den Zuschauer einfach nur nach Hause (und parodiert dabei die After-Credits-Szene des Films Ferris macht blau). In der neu hinzugefügten Szene teasert er Cable für ein Deadpool-Sequel an. *Durch eine Budgetkürzung wurden einige Szenen gestrichen. So sollte es auf der Autobahn eine Motorradverfolgungsjagd zwischen Deadpool und Ajax geben. Im dritten Akt sollte es außerdem eine große Schießerei geben. Stattdessen hat Deadpool seine Waffen im Taxi vergessen. *In der Slow-Motion-Eröffnungssequenz ist ein Kaffeebecher zu sehen, auf dem Rob L. steht. Damit ist Rob Liefeld gemeint, der Schöpfer von Deadool, Vanessa Carlysle und Cable. *In der Bar wird Rob Liefelds Name gerufen, von niemand anderem als ihm selbst. *In der Bar zitiert Wade Wilson sich selbst aus dem Film X-Men Origins: Wolverine, als er den Grund für sein Söldnerdasein nennt. *Nach seiner Krebsdiagnose verspricht Wade, dass er in seinem nächsten Leben mit einem Ghettoblaster vor Vanessas Fenster stehen wird. Dabei spielt er auf den Film Teen Lover (im Original Say Anything...) mit John Cusack an. *Im Film spricht Wade über die Filmreihe 96 Hours (im Original Taken) mit Liam Neeson. Der Grund dafür ist, dass Neeson für die Rolle des Cable in Betracht gezogen wurde. *Im Labor ist eine Frau zu sehen, der Knochen aus dem Rücken wachsen. Sie ist der Marvel-Charakter Melissa Maro, die ihre Knochen als Projektile und als Rüstung benutzen kann. *Als Wade versucht, Ajax wahren Namen zu erraten, nennt er auch Scott und Bruce, womit er auf die Charaktere Scott Summers und Bruce Banner anspielt. *In den Szenen, in den Wade seine Kostüme bastelt und Ajax' Leute jagt, wird der Deadpool-Rap gespielt, der ursprünglich von Teamheadkick für den Release des Deadpool-Spiels geschaffen wurde. *Wades erstes Kostüm, das weiße, ist eine Anspielung auf den Charakter Stormshadow aus G. I. Joe. *Weasel erwähnt wegen des Looks von Ajax, Angel und deren Leuten den Film ''Blade 2'', in dessen Sequel Ryan Reynolds ebenfalls mitgespielt hat. *Weasel benutzt im Film den Satz "Schnapp sie dir, Tiger!" und spielt dabei auf Mary Janes Spruch an, mit dem sie immer Spider-Man anfeuert. *Als Angel vom Rollfeld springt, landet sie genauso wie Iron Man in Iron Man 2 zu Beginn des Films. *Das X-Men-Kostüm, das Negasonic Teenage Warhead trägt, ist das gleiche, das die X-Men zwischen 2001 und 2004 während Grant Morrisons Arbeit an der Comicreihe trugen. *Bob, der Handlanger, der von Deadpool wiedererkannt und niedergeschlagen wird, ist auch in den Comics ein Bekannter von Deadpool. Bob ist dort ein HYDRA-Agent und ab und an auch Deadpools Sidekick. *Der gestrandete Flugzeugträger ist einem Helicarrier nachempfunden, für den 20th Century Fox eigentlich gar nicht die Rechte hat. *Colossus meint im Film, dass man nur vier- oder fünfmal die Gelegenheit hat, ein Held zu sein. Dies ist eine Anspielung darauf, dass Ryan Reynolds nach Blade: Trinity, X-Men Origins: Wolverine und Green Lantern seine vierte Rolle in einem Superhelden-Film hat. Die fünfte Gelegenheit soll dabei für das Sequel Deadpool 2 stehen. Videos DEADPOOL - TEST FOOTAGE Is 'Deadpool' Going to Be PG-13? Ryan Reynolds Weighs In Just another lunch break - Deadpool Filming DEADPOOL MOVIE Behind the Scenes Deadpool's Sick Move Gets Props! DEADPOOL MOVIE Behind the Scenes Deadpool Smashes into Car!-0 Deadpool Trailer Trailer HD 20th Century FOX DEADPOOL Teaser TRAILER 2 - Fantastic Four Offer (HD) Ryan Reynolds Movie 2016-0 Deadpool Trailer HD 20th Century FOX Deadpool Trailer 1 Deutsch HD German (Greenband; Ryan Reynolds) Deadpool Red Band Trailer HD 20th Century FOX DEADPOOL Red Band Trailer German Deutsch (2016) DEADPOOL Official IMAX Trailer (2016) Ryan Reynolds Marvel Movie HD-0 Deadpool NBA on Christmas Day 2015-0 Deadpool official spot 1 US (2016) Ryan Reynolds Deadpool Official Trailer 2 HD 20th Century FOX-1 Deadpool Trailer 2 Deutsch HD German (Greenband; Ryan Reynolds)-2 Deadpool Red Band Trailer 2 HD 20th Century FOX-1 DEADPOOL Red Band Trailer 2 German Deutsch (2016)-1 Bilder Setfotos Motion Capture Ryan Reynolds Deadpool.jpg|Motion Capture Ryan Reynolds Ryan Reynolds Deadpoolmaske.jpg|Deadpoolmaske Deadpool Stuhl Ryan Reynolds.jpg Deadpool Stuhl Morena Baccarin.jpg Deadpool Stuhl Ed Skrein.jpg Deadpool Setbild 1.jpg Deadpool Setbild 2.jpg Deadpool Setbild 3.jpg Deadpool Setbild 4.jpg Deadpool Setbild 5.jpg Deadpool Setbild 6.jpg Deadpool Setbild 7.jpg Deadpool Setbild 8.jpg Deadpool Setbild 9.jpg Deadpool Setbild 10.jpg Deadpool Setbild 11.jpg Deadpool Setbild 12.jpg Deadpool Setbild 13.jpg Deadpool Setbild 14.jpg Deadpool Setbild 15.jpg Poster Deadpool Test Footage Cover.png Deadpool Teaser Logo.jpg Deadpool Teaser.jpg Deadpool Icon Logo.png Deadpool Filmposter.jpg Deadpool deutsches Filmposter.jpg Deadpool Weihnachtsposter.jpg Deadpool zweites Kinoposter.jpg Deadpool zweites deutsches Kinoposter.jpg Deadpool drittes Kinoposter.jpg Deadpool Pullover.jpg Deadpool viertes Kinoposter.jpg Deadpool fünftes Kinoposter.jpg Deadpool sechstes Kinoposter.jpg Deadpool IMAX Poster.jpg Filmbilder Deadpool Entertainment Weekly Bild.jpg Deadpoool Empire Bild 1.jpeg Deadpool Entertainment Weekly Cover.jpg Deadpool Filmbild 1.png Deadpool Filmbild 2.png Deadpool Filmbild 3.png Deadpool Filmbild 4.png Deadpool Filmbild 2.jpg Deadpool Bild 1.jpg Deadpool Filmbild 5.png Deadpool Schriftzug Bild.jpg Deadpool Filmbild 1.jpg Deadpool Filmbild 6.jpg Deadpool Filmbild 7.jpg Deadpool Filmbild 8.jpg Deadpool Filmbild 9.jpg Deadpool Filmbild 10.jpg Deadpool Filmbild 11.jpg Deadpool Filmbild 12.jpg Deadpool Filmbild 13.jpg Deadpool Filmbild 14.jpg Deadpool Entertainment Weekly Bild 2.jpg Deadpool Entertainment Weekly Bild 3.jpg Deadpool Entertainment Weekly Bild 4.jpg Deadpool Entertainment Weekly Bild 5.jpg Deadpool Empire Cover.jpg Deadpool Empire Abonennten Cover.jpg Deadpoool Empire Bild 2.jpg Deadpoool Empire Bild 3.jpg Deadpoool Empire Bild 4.jpg Deadpool Filmbild 15.jpg Deadpool Filmbild 16.jpg Deadpool Filmbild 17.jpg Promo Deadpool Promobild.jpg Deadpool Promobild 2.jpg Deadpool Comic Con Ankündigung.jpg Deadpool Promobild3.jpg Ryan Reynolds im Deadpool Anzug.jpg Deadpool liest Comic.jpg Deadpool Muttertagsbild.jpg|Deadpool Muttertagsbild Deadpool Thanks Giving Bild.jpg X-Men Cast Comic Con 2015.jpg Fox Panel 2015.jpg Deadpool Charakterbanner.jpg Veröffentlichung *Die Veröffentlichung der Blu-ray sowie DVD erfolgte am 23. Juni 2016. Kategorie:X-Men-Filmreihe Kategorie:Filme